T'Pol (AMU)
|species=Vulcan |gender=Female |birth=May 8th, 2326 |affiliation=Terran Empire, Imperial Starfleet |posting=Commanding officer, ''Ni'Var'' |rank=Sub-Commander (Primary Vulcan rank) Captain (Imperial command rank), Supreme Regent of Vulcan, Imperial Concubine, Lieutenant Commander (formerly) |status =Alive (2384) |father= |mother=T'Les |siblings= |marital=Single |spouse=Koss (dissolved) |children= |relative=T'Mir (second foremother) }} In an alternate mirror universe, T'pol is a female Vulcan serving in the Imperial Starfleet of the central Terran Empire in the 24th century. As of 2370, she held the rank of Lieutenant Commander. By 2376 T'Pol was promoted to Captain and was given command of the ''Ni'Var'', a Vulcan combat cruiser. In 2379, after the death of Empress Sato III, T'Pol served as an Counselor to Empress Janeway then to Sato IV. Biography Early life T'Pol was born on to T'Les and her her husband on May 8th, in 2326. When T'Pol was five years old, a ch'kariya killed her father's prized kal'ta plant. She trapped the animal, intending to release it the next day, but did not give it enough food and it died that night. The incident served as a reminder to T'Pol to avoid causing harm to other living things. When T'Pol was ten years old, she and her fellow students attended a lecture given by Vulcan master Sklar, during which he questioned her if it was right for one to use violent means to defend one's self from violence. Her mother was T'Les, an outspoken proponent of the teachings of Surak. When she left her position at the Vulcan Science Academy to join the Maquis, T'Pol became the subject of suspicion by many. However, Empress Hoshi Sato III retained her faith in T'Pol's loyalty. As a child, T'Pol was betrothed to a Vulcan named Koss; their marriage was due to be conducted in adulthood. Raised in a house near the capital city on Vulcan, young T'Pol had and cared for a pet Sehlat. Early career During one particular period of her early career, T'Pol operated as an agent with the Vulcan Ministry of Security and gained associates, within the Klingon Empire. One of her first assignments for the Ministry was to retrieve rogue agents who refused to return to Vulcan. Managing to capture five of the seven she was assigned to locate, T'Pol tracked agents Jossen and Menos to Risa in 2346. There, she killed Jossen but was unable to capture Menos. Later in her life, T'Pol served the Vulcan High Command's Science Council aboard the starship Seleya. She acted as the ship's deputy science officer, working under Captain Voris and alongside Commander Solin. T'Pol also worked with the Vulcan military during the Tomed mission and for the Ministry of Information on Vulcan. In 2349, T'Pol was assigned to Earth, both as an Ambassador to the Empire and as an aide to Ambassador Soval. She resided in the Vulcan Compound in Sausalito, where she formed a strong working relationship with Soval. Like him, she believed that Terrans were too "volatile" and "provincial" to leave their solar system. One night in 2350, T'Pol left the Vulcan Compound and strolled the streets of San Francisco. Overhearing "unusual, chaotic" jazz music piqued her curiosity so she entered the Fusion night club, where the music was being performed, and listened to the saxophonist there. The experience elicited an emotional response that she subsequently never forgot. Apprehending Menos Seventeen years after her initial stint with the Ministry of Security, T'Pol once again found herself in pursuit of the rogue agent Menos. She now managed to trace him to Pernaia Prime, but began to doubt her mission and the guilt of Menos. Overcoming those doubts, however, she was able to prove that he was indeed a weapons smuggler and succeeded in apprehending the fugitive. Captain of the Ni'Var As of 2376 T'Pol commanded the starship ''Ni'Var'' and was assigned by Empress Sato III with defending Aldus Prime from the Maquis. In 2379, after the death of Empress Sato III, T'Pol still served as Captain of the Ni'Var and was assigned by Empress Janeway with defending Aldus Prime from the Maquis. Supreme Regent of Vulcan In 2377, T'Pol was named Supreme Regent of Vulcan by Empress Sato III. T'Pol was was the supreme leader of the planet Vulcan. In 2379, after the death of Empress Sato III, T'Pol still served as the Supreme Regent of Vulcan under Empress Janeway then to Sato IV. Counselor to the Empress T'Pol also remained a close counselor to the Empress, advising her on the Empire's government. In 2379, after the death of Empress Sato III, T'Pol served as an Counselor to Empress Janeway then to Sato IV. Imperial Concubine T'Pol also served as an Imperial Concubine to Empress Hoshi Sato III and her consort Annika Hansen. Service record Category:Vulcans Category:Imperial Concubines Category:Empress Hoshi Sato's consorts Category:ISS Defiance (ICC-1701) personnel Category:Alternate mirror universe